Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to Internet High Speed Packet Access (I-HSPA) and handovers associated therewith. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to fast handover from a packet-switched only network to a circuit-switched enabled network.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses and architectures have been presented to enable circuit switched (CS) functionality for a packet switched (PS) only network. With the recent development of such technologies as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) there can exist a need for network architectures optimized for fast and efficient packet transfer. Internet High Speed Packet Access (I-HSPA) is one example of such network architecture, and is cost-efficient packet switched-only Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network.